Bromance
by xxHaruNatsuAkiFuyu
Summary: Jason realised, there was more to Nico di Angelo. He wasn't just the silent, powerful son of Hades. He was a broken boy inside, with more similarities to Jason then he could ever think of. He never thought that he'd be the one to hold Nico's secret.


Jason's P.O.V

Jason looked across the Argo deck. The Laistrygonian they'd battled didn't seem to do that much of damage. Nico had told them that Percy and Annabeth were experts had fighting those creatures. It was him who had actually fought them off, killing them all with that weird stygian iron sword of his. Except for Hazel, the rest of the crew was amazed. Even Jason had to admit, with little formal training, Nico was almost as good as him. He had a pained look on his face when Frank had mentioned Percy and Annabeth. The rest of the crew missed them, but not as much as Nico did. Whenever Percy and Annabeth were mentioned, Nico always had a pained look in his eyes. Some thought because he'd experienced Tartarus alone, others (namely Piper) thought he had a crush on Annabeth.

It was surprising, not Nico's secret, but how, he, Jason Grace, was the only one who really knew what Nico was harbouring. Nico was in love with Percy. It was one of Nico's greatest fears. It was only one secret, yet Jason thought it revealed a lot about Nico. Before, he'd thought Nico was a traitor, or the oddball, emo son of Pluto when he'd first appeared at Camp Jupiter with Hazel. Hazel. Probably one of the only people who managed to understand Nico. Along with Percy Jackson, despite his mysterious ways.

Jason wandered around the Argo deck aimelessly, although he was not on patrol. He blamed his ADHD. Leo was fixing the broken bits of the Argo in the control room, Frank was practicing some animal shape shifting stuff and Hazel and Piper were doing whatever girls did.

"Grace! Come over here and challenge me to a duel like a man!" Coach Hedge was screaming, waving his golf club around like a crazy faun-satyr, Jason corrected.

"Uhh, no thanks Coach," Jason declined, not really in the mood to fight with a slightly demented old man/goat.

"Aha! The great son of Zeus is scared if me! I knew it! Bow down to me!" Jason stalked away, leaving Coach to his own devices. He wanted some peace and quiet, so he wandered off to the stables, where no Pegasus was present, and settled in a corner, trying to settle down into his own thoughts, which was hard when someone had ADHD.

"Didn't expect to see you here," A low voice came from the shadows, which made Jason jump and stand up into a defensive position, his newly repaired Ivilis coin my his side.

"Relax, it's just me," Nico said, emerging slightly from the shadows. Jason noted that his deathly pale skin contrasted with the black shadows. His aura of power seemed to be powerful around the dark place, mainly because he was the son of Hades.

"Woah. Do you have a habit of scaring people to death like that?" Jason joked, trying to lighten the mood. Nico didn't seem to share his humour though.

"Most of the time," Nico shrugged, sinking back into the darkness. Jason studied Nico. He'd noticeably gained muscle and was starting to look healthier and his skull ring was glinting in the little sunlight available. His clothes were all black, with his signature black aviator's jacket. He reminded Jason of a grieving man.

"Look, Nico, do you want to talk?" Jason said, pushing those words out. He'd wanted to find out more about this closed son of Hades. Ever since Diocletian's palace, Jason had started to view Nico differently...in a good way. He was a broken boy, full of fears of people to people accepting him as who he was. Tartarus seemed to of break him further. Even in Nico's thoughts, he was sure that Nico wouldn't of thought that it was Jason who would've of kept his secret.

"No," Nico said flatly, turning away from him. Jason gave out a small whoosh of air and was about to walk away, but he couldn't budge. Like his father, it was time to bring out that arrogant, stubborn airhead in him.

"Hey, I'm not moving from here until you talk to me buddy. You've been more distant than usual, and I'm gonna make sure I see you feeling better." God, Jason sounded like such a girl right now, but he wanted Nico's trust. He wanted Nico to feel a little more accepted; as the King of Gods' son, Jason felt like he was nothing like his father now.

Nico let out an irritable sigh, and turned his head towards Jason, getting up, rather annoyed.

"Fine. What do you want me to say?" Jason felt a small playing to his lips.

"I want you to teach me how to play this," Jason said, tossing the small deck of cards in his pocket to Nico. He knew this was Nico's favourite game. _Frank _had told him so. Well, apparently it was Frank's favourite too.

"Mythomagic? Seriously, I'm over this," Nico said, raising his eyebrow at Jason.

"Yeah, but I've just gotten into the phase...and Frank's busy turning into animals. So you can help me man," Jason said, giving him his rare million watt smile. That was a good thing about being the son of Jupiter. Confidence fell into play.

Nico hesitated for a moment. "Fine, I'll teach you how to play." He agreed, rather reluctantly. Jason mentally fist bumped himself as Nico readied the deck of cards.

* * *

Half an hour later...

"Yes! I win!" Jason said, calculating his exp, attack and defence points. Nico raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile tugging at his lips. Jason grinned. He knew he was enjoying this.

"Yeah, you might've...but I still have one card left." He said, playing out Medusa, which paralyzed all his characters. "Which means _I _win." Jason's face fell slightly, along with confusion.

"Aww c'mon man, I told you to go easy on me...I'm just a beginner!" Jason ciried out, but secretly, he was glad Nico had won. He'd enjoyed himself. "Rematch then," Jason declared, sorting out the deck again. Nico nodded, pressing his lips together like they were cold.

"But just one question, Jason Grace, why did you keep my secret?" Nico asked, his shoulder slumping in relief. It was like he was waiting to ask this. Jason paused, his hands still palying with the cards.

"Well, I guess I could understand," Jason started. "At first, when I met you, when you'd brought Hazel to Camp Jupiter, I didn't think much about you. Just a wandering Son of Pluto who was powerful."

"But then, after I realised you were a _Gracieus_- I mean Greek and you'd known about both camps before anyone...so I did think you were a traitor." Jason admitted honestly.

"Figures," Nico muttered under his breath. Jason felt bad, but continued.

"But, y'kno, I realised you were doing good for us...you'd helped us in every way possible And Percy and Hazel trusted you, they didn't think you were a traitor. Hey, Nico, there's nothing wrong in being who you are. I can understand you. And Percy does too. And your sister Hazel too. Even though they may not know."

"You guys understand that part of me. There's only one person who'd ever understand the whole me, and that is...was Bianca." Nico's face seemed to drop at Bianca's name. Jason remembered in Diocletian's palace, he'd seen Nico's memories, him when he was younger playing with another girl. That was Nico's older sister, Bianca Di Angelo. _Well, that's one thing we have in common, older sisters,_ Jason thought to himself. He realised he didn't know much about Bianca, maybe, just maybe, if Nico talked about her, he maybe able to feel better.

"You're not the only one who's lost a sister...my older sister, Thalia, well, she's awesome, but I feel like she's got a new life...with the Hunters," Jason admitted remorsefully. At least she was still alive. Bad move Grace.

"Yeah, I heard somewhere that Thalia was your older sister...she was a probable one of the first Great Prophecy." The First Great Prophecy. Jason had heard somewhere that it had something o do with Nico, Percy or Thalia. Or it could've been Bianca.

"Hey, Nico, do you, want to talk about Bianca?" Jason asked. He felt that if Nico had opened up a little bit about his sister he'd be okay. But Jason expected a no from Nico. So he was surprised when Nico nodded his head.

"Well, she and I were 1940s kids. We were both born in Italy and we used to speak Italian to each other. She was an amazing sister. She used to defend me from bullies and I used to beat her's up. She was like our dad. Introverted and didn't smile much. I was always the cheerful one." Jason could imagine that, Nico being cheerful. But he didn't say that out loud.

"Then, when World War Two broke out, my mother, Maria, and us, we moved to the U.S. In D.C. You know that the war was the sons of Poseidon and Zeus verses the sons of Hades, right?" When Jason nodded, he continued.

"Well, that's when the Great Prophecy was also told. The first one. Our Dad, he wanted one of us to be one of them. And Zeus...your Dad, he wanted us to go to Camp Half Blood. But he refused, because he thought we wouldn't of been accepted. To make things short, he cursed the Oracle of Delphi to not leave her body, but Rachel Dare managed to get the spirit."

"Wait, so your Dad's visited you guys before?" Jason asked, slightly envious. He hadn't really seen much of Jupiter.

"Yeah. He tried to persuade Maria-my mom, to get her and us to live in the underworld because...Zeus was threatening to kill us. But she refused. And Zeus, your Dad, he stuck down the hotel we were staying in, and he killed Mom and other people in the Hotel. Dad managed to keep Bianca and me safe by creating a shield." Jason stood there, dumbstuck. His Dad had killed Nico's mom? And a bunch of other innocent people?

"Woah man, I'm sorry, I didn't know. If you want to stop talking about this then we can," Jason said, beginning to get up, but Nico grabbed his wrist and tugged it, for him to sit down. His hands were cold.

"No. I mean, I feel better talking about this." Jason couldn't surpass the smile coming to his lips. Nico wanted to talk. It made him feel better. But he couldn't wipe out the fact that his dad had killed Nico's mother. It made him feel...uncomfortable.

"Ok. And sorry about your Mom man." Nico waved it off.

'You couldn't of done anything. You weren't even alive." Jason shuddered. He still couldn't belive the fact that Nico was like eighty something years old.

"Well, after that, Alecto-that's one of the furies- took me and Bianca to the underworld and washed us in the river lethe, which basically wipes out all your memories. So we didn't remember anything. And then, they placed us in this Hotel called the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Over there, time passes slowly. So we felt like we were in there for a month, but eally, we were there for over seventy years. Until finally, Alecto took us out and placed us in a boarding school in Maine for a year. Then we returned to D.C." Jason's eyes widened in surprise. Nico and Bianca lost seventy whole years of their lives. Jason felt like him loosing his memories was nothing compared to this.

"That;s when Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia rescued us from this monster named Dr. Thorne." Jason noticed his voie sounded pained when he'd mentioned Percy and Annabeth, but he decied to ask something else.

"Who's Grover?" he settled for that question instead.

"Grover is a satyr...or faun, you may say. He found Pan, Lord of the Wild's spirit, and now he's the Lord. Another long story." Jason decided he'd let Coach Hedge explain, although he'd known some of the story. He let Nico continue.

"So those guys fought off Dr Thorne, but Annabeth was captured by the titans." Nico was about to say more but Jason interrupted again.

"Wait, so Thalia knew Bianca? And where were the Hunters?" Jason asked, feeling his ADHD playing up again. Luckily, Nico answered calmly.

"Yeah, she did. And Thalia wasn't part of the Hunters that time. But they were there anyways. And Jason, you and I share more pain than you realise. Lady Artemis, she offered Bianca a position in the Hunters, and she accepted." Nico paused for a moment, as if mentally taking it in.

"Bianca was a Hunter too? Oh...so, you really can understand? Like the pain as if you're sister has, abandonned you?" Jason asked. He realised there was a lt more to Bianca Di Angelo than just being Nico's older sister.

"Exactly. I feel the same way. Except she's dead. But whatever. And y'know, you're sister hated the Hunters at that time because her and the former lieutenant, Zoe, they had a bitter past about something.

Anyways, they went back to Camp Half Blood, and the Prophecy was told. Five heroes to go- and that was Grover, Zoe, Percy, Thalia and...Bianca. Yes Jason, they were on a quest together. And Bianca was killed in Hephestaus' junkyard, when she'd taken this for me, because I was angry at her for leaving me, and she wanted to make it up to me." Nico removed something out from the avaiator's jacket, and Jason was shocked to see the legendary Hades figurine for Mythomagic.

"You have that? Your sister got it? She's epic!" Jason said, trying to make Nico feel better. talking about someone's death was hard.

"Only Percy, Grover and Thalia managed to come back alive. Zoe was killed off by her own Titan father. And after that, Thalia was made lieutenant. Everyone was happy. But me. I blamed my sister's death on Percy Jackson, because I made him promise to keep my sister safe." Nico looked like he was on the verge of tears. Jason didn't know wat to say. It was best to leave a person to themselves if they were in this state. But Nico managed to briskly continue.

"Bianca's the reason for my whole...dark personality. She was the only light in my life. I tried bringing her back before, but I didn't know how. And once Thantos was missing, I tried again...but she...she decided to go for rebirth. That's it. I'm not accepted." Nico immeresed himself into the shadows even more. If Jason thought that he had pain, his was nothing. Nico had lost all hope. But that didn't mean no one would accept him

"Listen. I can understand you pain. We do have more in common than we realise. You're powerful, di Angelo. But you have to stop holding grudges, stop being afraid.''

"I was accepted in no camp," Nico stated flatly. "I'm accepted by the dead, in isolation, because that's who I am."

"Maybe you haven't tried. I may of never met Bianca, but I know for sure that she would of wanted you to be happy and that she loved you. Are you not gonna respect you dead sisters wishes?" Jason asked, his voice raising slightly. He could feel the lightning crackling a little on his skin.

"Just leave me alone, Grace." And the old Nico was reborn. But this time, Jason didn't do anything.

"Whatever floats your boat, Nico di Angelo." But Jason felt happy, happy that Nico was relieved. He left the son of Hades to himself, to do what he did best, immerse himself in his own thoughts.

* * *

**This is just a one shot bonding story which I thought could of happened in the book between Nico and Jason. I love these guys, especially Nico. And if you find this book on wattpad in a different account name, rest assured, its me. No plagarism here. For all you guys reading Yuuka's Love, hope this a momentary distraction while I work on the next chapter...sorry for the delay!**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


End file.
